


【VD】out of Blue

by BIUBIUBIU, zxy715



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxy715/pseuds/zxy715
Summary: Sum：兄弟俩在某个晚上从对方身上看到了些不一样的东西。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	【VD】out of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> * 5VD初次，药物，半清醒，甜爽。Dante性经历杜撰有，  
> * 大纲和[ @zxy0715 ](https://zxy0715.lofter.com//)合作产物。  
> * 不喜请及时叉。

雪越下越大，密的几乎要盖住窗外路灯投下的光。

Dante端起肘边的啤酒一饮而尽——这已经是他今晚的第三杯了，而目标人物仍然没有出现。

连着两天都这么背，明天如果再没有的话就让Morrison把这单回了吧。他暗暗想着，计算着兜里的零钱是否还够他再来一杯。

“给你的，先生。”金发女酒保将一杯Pink Lady推到他面前。

Dante对着杯沿颜色鲜嫩的樱桃失笑道：“我不记得自己点过这个。”

酒保已经低头开始准备她的下一份订单了：“是一位先生点给你的。”

这还真是。

这是间装修颇为复古的店面，木制的桌椅和昏黄的吊灯，客人不少，分几簇聚在一起吵闹着。原本以为大多只是寻常酒客……

“先不说我是不是那种喜欢鸡尾酒的男人……”恶魔猎人冲她挑了挑单边眉毛，“是哪位帅哥？”

吧台里的女人左右看了一圈，不以为然地耸了下肩：“看来已经走了。”

“那还真是不巧。”Dante笑了笑，没去碰那杯酒，反而将视线重新转向窗外。棉花一样的大雪还在下，即使身处喧闹的酒吧，他觉得自己好像都能听见它们扑簌簌的落地声。

明早得给家门口铲雪了。他想着，莫名有点开心。

“嘿，晚上好。”有人靠过来打断了他的遐思。

Dante坐在高脚椅上，偏头看了对方一眼。是个留着络腮胡的胖壮男人，大概率与他的委托无关。“嗨。”他礼节性地打了个招呼。

对方却在他旁边直接坐下了：“我猜你不喜欢我给你点的饮料？”

“嗯……”Dante小声哼了一句，“鸡尾酒不算是我的菜。”

男人又凑得近了些，单手将那杯粉嫩色泽的饮料朝他推了推，低声道：“试试嘛，这款是特别的，说不定你会喜欢。”

这情形对Dante来说并不算新鲜，比起惹人恼怒，厌烦大概要多一些。他撇了撇嘴，伸手摘掉杯沿的那颗樱桃丢进嘴里：“谢了。”很甜，还算好吃。想着他将杯子又原样推了回去。

“但还是不用了，谢谢。”

络腮胡男人似乎没有死心，他在椅子上来回挪动了一下，试图朝Dante那个方向再挤得近一点，却在抬头看见什么时停下了动作。

“你朋友？”他迟疑着发问。

意识到自己另一边可能多了个人，Dante也跟着扭过头去：Vergil站在那儿，大约是刚刚进门，头上和肩上都还覆着雪，周身更是夹着一股冬日寒风的凛冽气息。

“嗨老哥。”恶魔猎人对着他哥略显凝重的神情笑得灿烂，“我猜你那儿也没碰上？”

让待在一间超过三个人的房间里就会皱眉头的Vergil去一半人烂醉一半人恍惚的酒吧里打探委托情报——老天，不管结果如何，这画面光是想想就很精彩了。

“没有。”果然他哥这样说道，口气甚是不快，“吧台里的人一直要我点东西。”

Dante忍不住笑：“你点了什么？”

“四杯苏打。”Vergil严肃道，说着就瞄见了他弟弟手边空掉的啤酒杯，“无论如何，我希望你还足够清醒可以开车。”

“拜托……”Dante给他递了个眼神，“啤酒可不算酒。”

对此Vergil不置可否，他站在原地半转过身：“回去吗？”

“当然。”恶魔猎人将酒钱用杯子压住，人下了椅子，这才想起刚刚上来搭讪的那位，他微微偏头冲对方摇了摇手，“晚安了哥们。”

——————

兄弟两人一前一后出了酒吧。外面雪依然劈头盖脸的下，而他们的车停在隔壁街区，得稍微走一段路。

人行道上的积雪已经能没到靴面了，Dante缩着脖子跟在他哥身后，随口问了对方几句先前在另一家酒馆的情况。Vergil勉强算得上有问必答，但听得出来，他收集到的信息中有用的也是寥寥。

又走了一会，Dante发现Vergil放慢了脚步，逐渐与他达成并肩。

“干嘛？”这种时候一般都是他哥有话要说，他干脆率先发问了。

Vergil微微颔首，将下半张脸掩在大衣领子里：“刚刚坐在你旁边的那个男人，你认识？”

“没啦。”Dante不以为然道，“搭讪的而已，买了杯酒给我。”

此话一出，Vergil立刻偏转视线，几乎可以说是瞪了过来。

“怎么了？”Dante两手插兜，莫名觉得受到了质疑，“我没有足够好看到让别人给我买酒吗？”

“不……”Vergil也不知道自己这话是在否认什么，“我只是不知道……”

他弟弟走在他身边笑得大声：“完蛋了，我哥的世界观受到了冲击。”

“没有。”Vergil重申道，“我不是因为这个才问的，只是以为他和委托有关。”

“很遗憾，他只是个不相干的路人。”Dante耸了下肩膀，脸上还挂着没完全收起来的笑。

说话间两人已经走到了停车的地方，Vergil直接去了副驾那侧，Dante站在车门前想了想，突然抬手将车钥匙丢给了对面：“你来开。”

Vergil凭着本能接下钥匙，神色疑惑：“为什么？”

“你自从拿到驾照以后都没再摸过方向盘了吧？”Dante慢慢悠悠地晃到另一侧车门那儿，“正好今晚下雪车少，给你个机会练练手。”

这话Vergil要是信了才是有鬼。他审视一般盯着Dante 的脸：“你刚才说啤酒不算酒。”

“它的确不算。”恶魔猎人嘴硬道，“而且我没醉。”

好吧，他说谎了——也许是那家店的啤酒后劲有点大，又或者是在嘈杂的酒吧呆了太久——总之Dante觉得自己现在有点儿呼吸不畅，外加视野飘忽不定。

好在他哥也没再和他争论下去，并在他试图重新抢下钥匙开车以证明自己的时候扬手躲开了。“上车。”Vergil这样说着，一边去了驾驶侧。

结果车开出去没两分钟Dante就彻底蔫了。

他乖乖绑了安全带，一开始还能就Vergil的开车技术耍两句嘴皮，但渐渐的话就越来越少，声音也小了下去。等Vergil意识到时，副驾上的人已经歪靠在了车门上，只怔怔地在看车窗外横飞的雪花。

“想吐的话要说。”他不得不出声提醒他弟弟。

“……嗯哼。”而对方甚至没有一句反驳。

这使得Vergil稍稍提了点车速。

——————

Dante在跨出车门的时候才发现自己硬得厉害。

妈的。他在心里暗骂，难道真的是年纪大了吗，才几杯啤酒而已，身体器官就各种不听指挥。

事务所门口已经积了厚厚的一层雪，Dante踢踢踏踏地用脚扫掉大门前的雪，姑且算是镇定地等Vergil停好了车，再过来开门。

“一无所获的夜晚啊。”他感慨着打开一楼的顶灯，又回头看了眼正在门口脱外套的Vergil，“介意我先洗澡吗？”

他哥摇头：“我觉得有必要重看一下委托人的资料。”

“真不愧是优秀员工。”Dante冲楼上做了个请便的手势，脚步则朝着浴室去了。

下身被束在裤子里顶得难受，而当Dante脱下外裤时发现，不光是普通的勃起，自己整个下腹都滚热一片，内裤也已经被前液印湿了好几块地方。

“操……”他小声咒骂道，明明前天早上才刚解决过一次，是最近频率太低了吗。

想着他先开了花洒，等水淋淋洒洒地浸湿了头发，雾气上升，他才单手撑住墙面，另一只手握住下身。

“……嗯……”Dante低吟着闭上眼睛，试图速战速决。

——

努力了五分钟后，他终于意识到了有哪里不对劲。

平时自行解决时，快感攀升到了某个顶端，自然而然也就泄了；今天不行，确实快感随着动作在不断地累积，但不管他换用哪种手势，却总也遥遥望不到头。

下面还是硬的像铁，大腿皮肤的温度似乎比洗澡水还高。

Dante摸索着找到花洒开关，水温被他一降再降，最后把手直接和蓝色标识齐平。

男人喘息着将额头贴在墙上，呼吸不畅的情况比在车里时更严重了，脚下像踩着棉花，而这绝不是几杯啤酒就能造成的……

他皱着眉回忆起整个夜晚——普通的酒吧，吵闹的人群，没有一点恶魔的踪影，他喝了三杯啤酒，还吃了——

一颗樱桃

该死。

恶魔猎人懊恼地深吸了一口气，再用力呼出。是他大意了，他对自己这副看似百毒不侵的身体过于自信了。

Dante贴靠在冰凉的墙面上缓缓下滑，药物正在起效，他的膝盖已经开始发软了。刺骨的水冲刷着他的头发和脸，先前热水在浴室中造起的雾气早已散尽，只剩下洗脸池那儿的镜子上还蒙着水雾。

一道清晰的裂痕横贯整面镜子。

Dante很确定早些时候家里的镜子还是完好无损的，它当然不会无缘无故就碎了……FUCK。他绝望地想到，大约是刚刚身心受困时没控制好力量，漏出去的魔力震碎了房间里唯一的易碎品。

这还不是最大的问题。Dante欲哭无泪，仰头用后脑勺撞上墙面，这种程度的魔力波动绝对逃不过他老哥那个神经过敏一般的感知力。

咚、咚——

Speak of the devil……

“Dante，”Vergil的声音在浴室门外响起，“刚刚那是什么？”

没什么。Dante下意识想这么应上一句，可当他开口时才发现自己嗓子干的厉害，话未出口就引得一阵咳嗽。

在低着头吭吭咔咔的档口，他听见浴室门被打开了。

“你在干什么？”几秒钟后，Vergil这样问道。

Dante仍然垂着脑袋。“没事……”他哑着嗓子小声道。

对方却上前了几步，先用手试了水温，接着关掉了花洒。

“你刚刚的魔力不太正常。”Vergil说出自己下楼来的原因。

“我知道……”每个字都像是被从胸腔里挤出来的，Dante逐渐失去了假装安好的力气，他仰头将湿漉漉的脑袋抵在墙上，突然觉得浴室的顶灯非常刺眼。

到了这时，Vergil才看清他弟弟身体上出的问题，他犹豫了一下，大约是不确定自己刚才进门的行为是否贸然了，而Dante看穿了这点。

“别担心……”男人靠着墙壁勉强挤了个笑容给他，“这不是什么兄弟之间NO.1尴尬场面，这只是我的NO.1丢人场面。”

“妈妈说什么来着……别随便吃陌生人给的东西？”

Vergil看着他没动，大概花了点时间思考他这话的意思。之后才哼了一声，转身去拿毛巾：“……你仍然觉得对方只是个搭讪的？”

Dante接过浴巾搭在腰腹上，挤出的笑容变成了苦笑：“你从哪学的落井下石？”

Vergil在他身边站定：“就算你泡一晚上的冷水也不一定有用，先从浴室出去，我待会给那个巫女打个电话。”

“棒极了……”Dante一手捂着毛巾一手撑住墙壁试图起身，“顺便给Lady详述一下我是怎么被……”起身的动作到了一半，他又缓缓地歪坐了下去。

“操……”Dante骂了一声，在他身上效果都明显成这样，普通人的话命都要没了。

Vergil看在眼里，末了低低地叹了口气，弯下腰去捞他的肩膀。Dante嘴上逞强说着没大碍，手上却牢牢揪住了他哥的高领毛衣。而在脚底打滑两度摔倒之后，恶魔猎人终于接受了自己其实根本连站都站不起来的事实。

Vergil不得不半跪下身，另一只手抄过他弟弟的膝盖，直接将人托了起来。

猝不及防的重心偏离引得Dante哎了一声，稳住视线后他有些迷茫地对着Vergil绷紧的下颌眨了眨眼，喃喃道：“厉害啊老哥……”

他哥连头都懒得歪，只斜眼瞥了他一眼。知道自己自讨没趣了，Dante缩了缩脖子，两手环住对方的脖子。

“抱歉把你衣服弄湿了。”他咕哝道。

“这些账等之后再慢慢算。”Vergil跨出浴室门，朝楼梯走去，“在那之前你还是先想想这副丢人现眼的样子要怎么解决。”

——————

Vergil不常进弟弟的房间，一来没必要，二来太乱入不了眼。

没开灯的屋内，从门口到床边短短一段路程他大概踩到了三四样东西，听动静都是些武器，等成功把人带到了床边坐好后，Vergil才转身去开灯。

大灯亮起的时候Dante小声抱怨了句什么，低下头单手遮住了眼睛。头发湿的滴水，没了往日里一贯的蓬松感，一缕一缕乱七八糟地贴在头上。身上又不着寸缕，只有条大小尴尬的毛巾搭在胯间。

活像只雨天里的流浪狗。

Vergil站在门边，原本他是打算直接下楼给Lady打电话的，但看Dante的样子，恐怕一时半会都没什么力气收拾自己了。

他叹了口气，脚步方向扭转，凭着记忆去翻对方的衣柜。

毛巾盖下来的时候Dante吃了一惊，他拿下遮在眼前的手。视野中除了毛巾，是站在他跟前Vergil的毛衣下摆与双腿，套着的还是自己拖对方去买的那条牛仔裤。

Vergil擦头发的动作并不温和，甚至称得上粗暴，Dante一反常态地任他摆布着，眼里只剩下他哥这件黑色毛衣下摆与浅色牛仔裤。下身依然硬的发烫，头发上的水滴落在肩上却凉丝丝的，Sparda家的幼子沉默着撅了噘嘴。

为什么不呢？脑海深处有一个声音尖声问道。

他稍稍歪过身体，伸出手环住了Vergil的腰，像是如释重负般轻声叹息着将脸贴了上去。

他哥擦头发的动作理所当然地停了下来。“干什么？”他听到头顶上方和怀里这具身体的腹腔深处同时传来疑问。

我也不知道。Dante想着，觉得自己脑子大约已经犯起了迷糊，有话也不知道怎么说，只是手上仍然没松力道。

Vergil等了一会没听到他回答，竟然也没继续追问什么。停顿了十几秒后，头上的毛巾再次贴着头皮窸窸窣窣地擦拭起来。

过了几分钟，又或者几小时，Dante搞不清了，他半眯着眼溺在Vergil的气息里，一面欲火难平，一面昏昏欲睡。还是Vergil这边觉得差不多了，他拿开毛巾，勉强算得上和缓地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，示意对方可以放手了。

“……”Dante没动，相反的，他收紧了手臂，“……你觉得你可以留下来吗？”

“为什么？”Vergil反问道。

为什么？

“我可能……”Dante将额头抵在他哥的小腹上——这触感实在太他妈好了——试图让自己听起来仍然清醒，“我可能需要你帮个忙，老哥。”

这简直是胡来，别人也就罢了，可Vergil……Vergil是谁？如果他能听明白自己这话里的意思，下一秒幻影剑直接切了他的命根子都是可能的，从根本上解决问题。

头顶上方一直沉默着。他要走了。Dante紧闭双眼反复默念，心跳如擂鼓，一度觉得连怀里的这个人都只是自己的幻念……

“怎么帮？”

……

？

恶魔猎人怀疑是该死的药物混淆了他的听觉，要不然他怎么从Vergil这句话里听出了妥协的意思。

又是几秒的安静，Dante清楚听见他哥叹了口气，擦头的毛巾被丢下，接着自己一直搂着对方的双臂被掰开。眼前的人移动脚步，欠身坐在了床头那儿。

“怎么帮？”Vergil又问了一次。

Dante的视线牢牢地锁着那件黑色羊绒毛衣的下摆，他垂着眼皮，看它的主人靠近了床边，再又坐下。视线攀爬着掠过对方的胸膛，臂膀，被高领裹住的颈项，最后停在那张唇峰微微上翘的嘴唇上。他不敢再往上看了，只能紧盯着那张嘴，看它先是抿着，接着一开一合，问他“怎么帮”。

FUCK IT.

Dante深吸口气，感受着胸腔内部的颤抖，他甩开仍搭在胯间的那条浴巾，手脚并用地上了床。四肢的关节都酸软无力，Dante咬着牙，努力让自己看起来不要过分狼狈，他单腿跪在床上勉强支撑住了身体，结果另一条腿才刚刚离地，这边的膝盖一软，人不受控制地就歪倒了下去。

眼看就要滚下床去了，Vergil下意识地伸出手去接住了他的半边身体。温暖的手掌贴着微凉的手臂皮肤，不真实地让人晕眩。Dante两手攀住那支胳膊在床上蠕动着，顺势将自己朝着对方又拽近了些。动作太大，未等他爬进他哥怀里，一条腿又从床沿滑了下去。Vergil拧着眉头不一声，垂手捞起那条腿，这才配合着任自己弟弟成功跨坐在自己腰上。

肢体下沉，下身的硬挺抵在柔软羊绒上的触感让Dante止不住地低声叹息，腰腹更是不自觉地在Vergil胯间磨蹭着。Vergil的虚搂着他，最终将双手轻轻搭在了他的腰上。

“不是这样……”Dante小声咕哝，抓过Vergil的一只手去碰自己下面那根东西，“……这里。”

自始至终他都没有看Vergil的眼睛，尽管隔着眼帘一直能感受到兄长的目光。Dante又贴近了些，将头搁在Vergil肩上，错开了对方的视线。

Vergil被引导着摸到Dante身前，倒也没有犹豫，指腹贴着柱身试探了一下便将手掌覆了上去。怀里的身体立刻轻颤着给出了反应，搂着自己脖子的手臂又紧了紧。

整根阴茎都湿的厉害，Vergil才尝试着揉搓了两下，掌心里就传出了黏腻的水声，Dante难以自持地用气声呜咽着，滚烫的呼吸打在他耳后。“你想我怎么做？”他在正式开始前低声发问，帮自己弄和给别人弄是两码事，而在这种事情上，他还是想给他弟弟留一点空间。

Dante做了两个深呼吸，右手摸索到胯间，和Vergil手指交错着握住了自己的下身。“速战速决好吗……”Vergil听到对方这样说道，声线有些抖。

于是他跟着Dante手上的节奏，手指嵌进褶皱，柔软的包皮在上下滑动中反复被推挤到头部，再又拉伸开来。前端大约是不断有前液挤落，顺着茎身浸湿了Vergil的整只手。Dante一开始还努力克制着自己的声音，随着下面动作频率加快，他将脸埋在Vergil肩上，呻吟不断，呼吸短促的像个婴儿。

这不太好。Vergil感受着耳垂与后颈被Dante用脸颊反复磨蹭，察觉到有一丝热流正朝着自己下腹缓缓汇聚……而今晚到目前为止已经够糟了，他不想用‘想着Dante在自己房间自慰’来结束这一天。

Vergil几不可闻地叹了口气，手指脱开他弟弟逐渐没了章法的律动，将拇指抵在头部下方那儿按压起来。Dante闷哼一声，小腹跟着抽动了一下，腰立刻就软了下去。Vergil持续揉弄着那一点，一边加快了撸动的速度。Dante一开始还勉强跟着动作，几个来回之后，他就哼哼着撤了手指，换两手搂住了Vergil的脖子。

如果根据Vergil自己的经验，这样的刺激下到达自我释放根本要不了多久——或许Dante的需求和他不同——但从对方的回应看来，至少是正面的。怀里的人身体完全放松下来，Vergil察觉到压在腰腹那儿的重量略有增加，他手上又加大了点力道，另一只手轻搭在Dante已然是汗津津的后腰那儿。

“不……”一声小小的啜泣夹在呻吟和喘息之中，被Vergil捕捉到了。他下意识慢下了手里的动作，以为哪里弄疼了对方。Dante依然牢牢地黏在他肩上，似乎对他慢下节奏的行为有些不满，双腿夹在他腰间耸动着，不断将下身向他手里送。

与此同时，又有一声啜泣出现在Vergil耳旁。

Vergil皱起眉头，抬手去推Dante的肩膀。“怎么了？”说话间他侧过头，试图去查看对方的状态。

Dante磨蹭着撤开一些距离，呼吸里带着鼻音。他垂着眼睛，眼眶泛红且濡湿，睫毛上甚至还挂着水珠。“我没法……”他黏糊着嗓音说道，跟着抽了下鼻子。

Vergil有那么一瞬间怔住了，他微微歪过头去看弟弟的脸，在毫不自知的情况下垂下了眼角：“告诉我你需要什么。”连声音都带上了哄诱的音调。

Dante眼睫动了动，他抬起眼睛，终于和Vergil对上了视线。失神一般，他凑近了，将嘴唇覆在了Vergil脸颊上。

一个吻，接着又一个。

Vergil没动，他能清晰感受到Dante下巴上细碎的胡茬蹭在自己脸上，以及润湿的舌尖舔过皮肤，一直到某一个吻落在了他的唇上。

他弟弟闭着眼睛，鼻息滚热，吻得却很轻。这大概是他和自己兄弟之间的第一个吻，Vergil突然想到。抛开小时候那些早已模糊不清的记忆中可能存在的亲吻与拥抱，这应该是他们两人这些年来最亲密的时刻了。

Dante专心吻着他，嘴唇被舔的湿滑，舌尖有意无意地抵弄着他闭合的齿间。Vergil尝到了一点点啤酒的麦芽味道，并没有惹他厌恶，相对的，这若有若无的味道反倒勾起了他伸舌头过去一探究竟的念头。没有遭到反抗，Dante吻得越发入神，他裹咬着Vergil的下唇，身下又开始不自觉地借着对方的手帮自己套弄起来。才挺送了一次，Vergil便顺着他的意思收紧了手掌，铃口蹭过指腹，这猝不及防的刺激惹得Dante瑟缩了一下，嘴上也咬了下去。

铁锈味在两人唇齿间蔓延开的那一瞬间，Vergil决定咬回去。

伤口转瞬即逝，甚至谈不上有疼痛感，但Vergil却像是有意报复一般，用一侧的犬齿钉住Dante的下唇，扯咬间将舌头探了进去。血腥味被裹在两人唇齿间，Dante时不时用鼻音小声哼哼着，喉结上下滚动，对他哥的单方面入侵以及两人混合着鲜血的唾液照单全收，身下仍不忘将硬挺朝Vergil的手心里挤送。

在两人胯下被贴挤到一起的某一刻，Vergil发现自己不知道什么时候已经彻底硬了，而Dante隔着裤子蹭他的小动作如同隔靴搔痒，不得要害……搭在后腰的手滑落到屁股上，手指半不自觉地略微施力，想让人贴得再紧些。

对此Dante却会错了意——他吮着哥哥的舌尖，手指游走过对方的手背，引导着到了后穴入口那儿。

指尖没入，Vergil感受到弟弟的手心贴着他又动了动，似乎在鼓励着什么。鬼使神差一般，他戳弄着在紧裹着手指的那一圈褶皱间挤出一点缝隙，将自己的手指也推了进去。

“嗯……”怀里的人发出低吟，亲吻之间的呼吸变得七零八落。两人的手指挤蹭着越顶越深，后穴里面的粘膜湿滑滚热，将Vergil与自己弟弟手指之间的缝隙填塞的满满当当，而他甚至不确定这只是药物的缘故。

Dante用鼻尖蹭他的下颌，一边将自己的手指撤了出去，转而去纠缠Vergil另外几根手指。

“再多一根……”恶魔猎人嗓音暗哑，舌尖舔弄着哥哥的耳垂，“我需要两根……”

Vergil先是退到入口，另一根手指的指尖推挤着也顶了进去。“这可不是求人的态度。”但他还是满足了他弟弟。

Dante可能连听都没听进去。男人搂住他的肩膀挺动腰身，屁股前后摇摆着将他的指尖让出又再度吞入——即使是对Vergil来说，这一幕也过于香艳了——前端的硬挺仍然没有离开他的手心，饱满湿滑的头部随着动作不断地缩回去又挤进来，后穴里黏软的肠肉吸附着他的手指，不知是前面还是后面渗出的液体沾湿了Vergil的两只手掌，使得动作间时不时会传出咕叽咕叽的水声。

Dante搂得紧了，后颈那儿湿漉漉的银色头发便蹭上了Vergil 的脸。发丝冰凉，贴在自己脸边的耳朵却烧得滚烫，Vergil用嘴唇抚弄过弟弟的头发，又有样学样地去碰他的耳垂——

Dante猛地瑟缩了一下，后穴立刻就绞紧了Vergil的手指，在最后三两次快速挺送之后，几股浓白的精液被喷射在对方的毛衣上。

两人的呼吸声在彼此耳边起伏，Vergil的阴茎在裤子里抽动着以提醒他自己的存在，而Dante……Dante仍沉浸在高潮的余味中，他阖着眼皮将脑袋搭在哥哥肩上，满足且悠长地叹了口气，转而侧过脸来，猫科动物一般亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，似乎想再讨到一个吻。

Vergil却不动声色地偏头躲开了。

任务完成了。他这么想着，Dante留他下来是有目的的，眼下他算是完成了这项委托——如果不考虑自己的手指还在委托人屁股里的话——尽管下身已经硬到胀痛，以及他不知道有多想再来个湿漉漉的吻……

“还不够……”怀里男人梦呓一般的声音将他勾回现实，他弟弟与他额头相贴，抬起屁股又将自己已然再次半勃了的茎物往他手里送了送。

Vergil有些困惑，他对这类药物并不了解，但在身为半魔的Dante身上竟然能如此有效……他抬起视线想和弟弟确认一下眼前的情况，却立刻收到了对方炙热的注视。

房间顶灯之下，Dante浅色眼眸中的瞳孔放大，看上去失神得厉害。Vergil刚要说点什么，一只手就摸上了他裆部的勃起，手指还不老实地揉弄了两下，对此Vergil只能压制着冲动皱起眉头，带着半真半假的怒意去面对自己弟弟那张写满渴求的脸。

“不行。”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。

Dante发出不满的气音，一边坚持不断地用嘴唇在Vergil脸上寻找落点，一边将两只手探进了他的羊绒衫下摆。温暖且湿润的手掌心贴着他的肚子揉捏，指尖布满厚茧，时不时带来一点刺痛。Vergil咬紧了后槽牙，身体象征性地朝着床头又抵了抵——结果当然是徒劳无功——“Dante……”他只能出声，语气里的警告意味几乎要溢出来。

被点了名，Dante却只是从喉咙里含糊地应了一声，毛衣下的双手滑过两边肋下，又在Vergil背后相叠——一个拥抱。Dante张开胳膊，像小时候会找他撒娇时一样抱住了他。温暖的肩膀蹭在Vergil脸边，与此同时他听见弟弟在自己耳边嘟囔了些什么。

“……求你了……”对方如此向自己兄长央求道。

他自找的。

翻身将人压制在身下的时候Vergil这么想着。他抽出手指，引得人立刻用鼻子发出抗议的哼哼，跟着耸动腰肢，索求分明。对此Vergil抬手圈住了他的脖颈，手指缓缓收紧，直到对方本能地抬手握住了他的手腕。

Vergil居高临下地盯着Dante的眼睛。“你还知道我是谁吗？”他压着恼意发问。

那双眼睛飘忽着在他脸上扫了几圈，最后它们的主人笑了，笑容张扬：“当然了，哥哥。”

“很好。”Vergil直起腰，反手脱掉了身上那件已经一片狼藉的毛衣。他解开裤子前扣，发现性器被焐得滚烫，顶端还在不断地渗着水。Vergil带了力道掐住Dante的侧腰，一边揉搓着将那根东西塞进了对方的臀缝里。

“唔……”Dante跟着挺起腰，大腿内侧的软肉挤在Vergil胯上，湿透的两颗囊袋紧贴着他的小腹。Vergil伏下身，单手撑在Dante的脑袋边。“腿打开一点……”他嘶嘶地说着，一边垂下头，和弟弟去拿从刚才开始就惦记着的那个吻。

Dante眼神迷离地微张着嘴，任他兄长的舌头如圈定领地一般在他嘴里搅弄着。深吻之下Dante的身体放松下来，胸腹绵软，Vergil挺动腰身，将早已抵在入口处的硬挺缓缓推了进去。

Dante的呻吟几乎全被堵在了这个吻中，他伸手搂住Vergil的脖子，难以自控地将双腿打得更开好让兄长能进的再深一些。Vergil舔弄着他的舌根与软腭，身下则没有一丝停顿地整根顶了进去。

先前手指不及的地方被粗大的茎物缓缓破开，内壁翕动着附了上来，热乎乎地渗着汁水，一边蠕动着吮吸着头部与铃口。Dante每挺动一下腰，Vergil的呼吸就又重一分，他弟弟太软和了，内里滚热，垫在他腿上的臀肉也丰满紧实，仿佛皮肉之下根本没长骨头。

Vergil直起上身，逐渐从令人沉迷的包裹感中清醒过来，他将硬物浅浅地拔出再又挺入，并满意地听到身下的人跟着发出一声软黏的呻吟。Dante的下身挺翘在两人小腹间，顶端发红泛着水光，正随着Vergil的动作前后晃动着。Vergil一手从他的膝盖窝一路摸到大腿根那儿，像先前一直帮他手淫时一样握住了那根东西。

Dante后脑抵着床铺猛吸了一口气，大腿打得更开了，整个人几乎摊平在了床上。此刻他脑子里一团浆糊，房间顶灯又晃得他眼晕，只知道自己已经里里外外被干了个彻底，对象还是Vergil——老天他哥简直棒呆了，他好爱他，如果能让Vergil一直像这样肏自己的话，让他做什么都行……

男人叹息着抬起手触碰自己的乳房，手指下压推挤，饱满的乳肉立刻从指缝间溢了出来，乳尖迅速挺立，Dante用手指在上面反复撩拨着，身体则跟着一阵阵地瑟缩。

如此这般，他一边眯着眼睛去看Vergil的脸，示好的意味展现的淋漓精致。

Vergil直勾勾地盯着他，眼里有火。他伸出手去，手指挤进弟弟的手掌之下。软肉平滑紧实，靠近胸口的地方有一些绒绒毛发，Dante闭上眼睛，抓着哥哥的手继续在胸口揉捏。“对……”他的小声咕哝被盖在连续不断的呻吟中，腰身随着律动拱起又落下。Vergil学着他的样子用指甲去掐一边颜色已然是烂熟的肿胀乳头，Dante立刻哀叫了一声，腿根轻颤，龟头甚至跟着吐出了一小股清液。

他知道如何取悦自己。一个念头突然扫过Vergil的意识。

不知怎的，这个暗示了对Dante过去可能有过的私生活的怀疑惹恼了Vergil。他再度俯下身去，张嘴将另一边那粒突起含了进去。牙齿不轻不重地碾过乳肉，舌头则模仿手指的动作快速拨弄着乳尖。

Dante呼吸急促起来，胸口的胀痛感刺激着下身，似乎连两颗卵袋都跟着缩紧了，他不住地抬腰，催促意图明显。Vergil咬住他的乳尖，身下每一下抽插都撞到底才退出去，手上撸动的速度又快了些。Dante就着他的手又在自己胸口揉捏了几下，突然抬手圈住了Vergil的后颈，身体从床上弹起，弓得像只虾。几声短促的呻吟之后，他颤抖着射出了几小股浊精。

“嗯……”Dante含混不清地哼哼着，松开了对Vergil缠手缠脚的束缚，再度将身体在床上摊平。他深吸了口气，感受到先前体内那股莫名的灼烧感正在缓缓退却，跟着困倦就袭了上来。

迷糊间，屁股里的那根东西被抽了出去，有人拎着他的胳膊将他翻了个身，接着有体重压了上来，后穴那儿则被再次抵上了什么热乎乎的东西。

他想说不，他累了。可身体仍然不听使唤，只能软绵绵地趴着任人托起他的腰，然后狠狠地肏了进去。

枕头吸收了他大部分的尖叫——太深了，顶得他甚至在肚子里感受到了酸胀。他哥哥跪坐着用小腿压住他的膝盖窝，将他的腿分的大开，粗大的硬物一下又一下地在屁股里进出。Dante勉强抬起头，努力在手臂上聚集了一些力气想起身，不料才刚刚弯过手肘，身上的人就单手摁住了他的后颈，手指插进头发里收紧，逼着他贴在床上侧过了脸。

“你想去哪？”Vergil像只猛兽般伏在他身上喘息着，眼睛牢牢地锁着他的侧脸。

Dante说不出话，眼前一片模糊，不知是汗湿还是仍未干透的头发粘在额头与脸颊上。半勃的性器被挤在他的小腹与床单之间，没人在乎它，身后的东西每一下都能重重地擦过腺体。他闭上眼睛，感受着意识在快感与眩晕中的逐渐迷失。

也已然到了临界点，Vergil趴下去，在Dante后颈上留下几个啃吻的痕迹，身下的动作越发大了起来。Dante原本就只剩下小动物一般的嘀咕了，最后几下被干的狠了，还是期期艾艾地叫了声Vergil，声音破碎。Vergil吻着他的头发，将憋了一晚上的欲望都射在了他的身体内。

Vergil花了一点时间才让自己重回冷静。

高潮之后他在Dante身边躺了一会，对方面朝着他趴在床上，看起来颇为费劲地眨了几下眼睛，很快就支撑不住困倦迷迷瞪瞪地睡了过去，只是会时不时对他的一些触碰发出咕哝声。

Vergil探了他的体温和心跳，甚至检查了性器，没再有反应了，除了床单上来历不明的一滩湿痕。

直到这时，他才意识到今晚都发生了些什么。

“有谁能想到呢……”在离开Dante的房间之前，他还是忍不住摸了摸对方已经一团糟的头发，“晚安，弟弟。”

————————

祝吃好，后续 **可能** 。


End file.
